Unexpected: My Life
by wolfienjhoanfdwar
Summary: When Fabian gets someone he loves pregnant, what will he do? How will he tell this person that he has a fiance? Future AU  Chapter 6 is no longer an Authour's Note!
1. Prologue

**Hey fanfiction world! I wanted to write this so here it is! It's a multi-chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: wolfienjhoanf does own House of Anubis or anything related to the show**

**ENJOY!**

PAST FABIAN POV

What do I do?

I love her, my fiancé, but I've always loved _HER_ she was, no _is_ everything to me, meeting her again just bubbled up those feelings!

UHH! My life is so confusing!

PRESENT FABIAN POV

But, hey, I was 20 I didn't know what I was doing.

But now I do because I have her. She's amazing.

This is how my life became awesome with her and I ended up with 2 amazing girls. But, c'mon, my life was never without drama.

**OK, OK it was short, but don't worry because it was just the prologue. I'll get the chapter up quick as long as I get 1 review just so I know that one person's reading.**

**THANKS! **


	2. Meeting Her

**Hi thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: wolfienjhoanf does own House of Anubis**

**Here's chapter 2 of Unexpected: My Life!**

**Enjoy!**

FABIAN POV

I was walking along the street, to my work as a history teacher and I just got a coffee because I need to stay awake, because I don't have to teach for ages but I have to get out of the flat away from my fiancé, she gets grouchy in the morning if she doesn't sleep enough.

But don't get me wrong I love her; it's just sometimes she drives me crazy. Anyway I've got a party to go to tonight, it's my best friend's, Mick's, party, but I've got to go on my own because his girlfriend, Amber, doesn't like my choice of my wife to be.

After the school day finished, I rushed home, kissed my wife to be, changed, into some jeans and my favourite blue plaid top and went to the party.

I was greeted by Mick at the door, and quickly ushered in; there in the corner of the room was the most beautiful woman in the world with dirty blond hair and mesmerizing green eyes.

Wait! What am I saying? I have a fiancé! But talking to her won't hurt will it?

"Hi" I said walking over to her waving as I did so.

"Hi" She replied with a thick American accent waving like I did, almost mocking me.

"Wait, I know you don't I?" I said almost as a question, "Nina? Nina Martin? The chosen one?" I whispered the last part.

"Fabian Rutter?"

"Last time I checked. So how have you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Great, I've got a fiancé. What about you, any romantic relationships?"

"No." She replied, blankly looking down. Then went on to ask, "Who's your fiancé?"

"Joy, Joy Mercer" I replied with no emotion

Her jaw dropped to the floor and apparently I must have said it a bit too loud because so did everyone else's.

**OK there's chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it! R&R!**

**wolfienjhoanf**


	3. Just Talking

**Hi sorry for the long-ish wait.**

**Here's chapter 3 of Unexpected: My Life**

**Enjoy! **

"Uh oh! You've put yourself in a corner their Rutter!" I thought. I caught a quick glance around the room with Amber glaring at me (does she still want Fabina?) and shocked faces.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost" I asked

"Nothing Fabian, just shocked that's all" she answered after a few seconds.

"So is this a party or what because I don't see dancing!" Mick yelled! Note to self thank Mick later.

After that little fiasco we sat down and started talking like we did when we were kids with a few drinks in our hands.

I learnt a lot about her she works as an archaeologist and when she's not abroad she works part time at the museum in the Egyptian section, she lives 20 minutes away from me and she now loves gherkins.

"So where do you teach?" she asked me.

"Thorns Community College" **(AN: It's real)**

"Cool" she replied

After an hour and half of that and a LOAD of drinks later I blacked out.

**There you go I'll update tomorrow and that is where this story really begins.**

**Wolfienjhoanf **


	4. Cheater

Fabian POV

"Aw man. My head" I said groggily as I sat up in Mick's guest room bed. I knew where I was since I spend at least once a week sleeping over there because, well, me and Joy, we've been fighting, like a lot, at least once every 2 days, and huge fights once a week, that's why I'm mainly at Mick's.

As I looked around the all too familiar room, I looked to see a body next to me, assuming it was Joy, (she does like to crash parties) although I don't remember much of last night, I drunk a lot, I snuggled up to her and said "morning babe", wiping away some of the hair from her face and kissing her cheek, and lying back down.

She turned around to hug me and bury her face in my chest, when I said to her "I'm sorry love, I never meant to hurt you."

"Huh?" She replied

"You know the fight, I'm apologising for it."

"We didn't fight" She answered

She brought her face out of my chest, to reveal her beautiful face, the face of the love of my life

Nina.

"Wha?"

"Fabian?" She asked half surprised half happy? Yep definitely happy I could tell because she smiled, not with her mouth, but with her eyes, something Joy never did.

"Oh crap" I whispered under my breath

"What, did I do something wrong?" Nina asked her voice full of sadness.

"No" I replied really quickly to try and reassure her "I loved last night but, it's just, I've cheated, haven't I, on Joy" That thought raced through my mind a thousand times, so many questions.

What will Joy do? What will Joy think? Will we be over?

But that didn't matter as long as I had Nina.

So many questions but one thing I know of:

I love Nina Martin and I never felt this way with Joy.


	5. Finding Out

**Fabian POV**

I was walking down the street when another flashback attacked me;

_Nina and I we were talking about Sibuna and how we kept Victor awake in the cupboard with Eddie's sick puppies CD._

"_How are 'Peddie' doing?" She asked me_

"_Good, they are going strong" I replied as a thought in my mind I added 'not like you and me eh?'_

I was enjoying myself like the old times, they were special to me.

As I said it hit me like a ton of bricks and as I turned the corner to mine and my fiancé's house, I knew what I had to do.

"Joy? You home?" I called out into the seemingly empty house

"In the bedroom, Fabes" she shouted back

I walked up to the bedroom to find her looking guilty.

"Hey what's up? You look guilty." I asked her as I pecked her on the check.

She muttered something after that; I didn't quite catch it sounded like 'I am'

"Fabian, we need to talk" She said

"OK, so talk" I replied as I sat on the bed

She exhaled and began a story that would kind of shatter my heart.

"I cheated on you." She held up a hand to stop me from talking "I know your mad but I-"

"Who was it?" I asked relived

"Mick, you know he and Amber weren't actually dating, she just needed a place to stay, while Alfie was finding a place for them both" Joy answered knowingly.

Why didn't Mick tell me all of this? Him and Amber? Her and Alfie?

After a moment of being puzzled I came to my senses and

I ran up and hugged her.

"OK slightly confused by that" Joy said puzzled.

"It's OK Joy 'cos' I cheated too, with Nina, I knew cracks were showing between fighting almost every day. I love you, but as a sister. We were never meant to be. I'll have my stuff out by the end of the week.

Can I have my ring back?" I asked as she slid it off her finger.

"Go get her"

"Go get him"

Suddenly everything was looking up for me, but how wrong I was.

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed!**

**Thanks!**

**Just to point out I'm not a descriptive writer, I write what happens, simple as. So if you don't like it, don't read.**

**Thanks!**

**Wolfienjhoanf**


	6. A Lot Of Kissing

Fabian POV

I had a good feeling about today, I'd broken up with my fiancé, sure, but we weren't meant to be, so why dwindle on it?

Anyway, I was jogging to the park, with my guitar; I needed some time to think. I mean, how do you tell a woman, which you haven't seen in years, and then the last time you saw her, you told her you had a fiancé that you're in love with her?

So I arrived at the park, and grabbed my guitar and began to strum, and after a few minutes, I knew how to tell her, and I knew what to do.

After I packed away my stuff, I walked through the streets, made a little stop, then continued until I reached the house that belonged to Nina Martin, the love of my life.

I rang the bell. She opened the door and answered "Hey Fabian. Come in." Something sounds off; I think she's been crying, but I brush it off. She ushered me in and we began to talk, at the same time, "I need to talk to you." We both chuckled and looked at the floor "You first." She says, and I nod.

"OK, Nina, first Joy WAS my fiancé, we broke up, because we both realized we loved someone else. Joy loves Mick, and the person I love is a goddess, or at least in my eyes, she means everything to me, she's my dream girl, she's beautiful, and smart, and courageous, and a risk taker, but there's so much more that I don't know about her, and I was hoping you'd help me discover her. I...I... love... you." I stammer, taking a breath at the end, she looks taken back, but answers none the less, and I hold my breath for what's coming.

"Fabian, that's got to be one of the sweetest things you have or anyone's ever said to me." She smiles and I do too, but she hasn't said what I want her too, maybe she doesn't love me after all. She continues, "I'm glad, you put your feelings out there first, because I was too nervous. I love you too, Fabian." A wide grin finds its way on to my face, as I pick her up and spin her around, after I put her down, we kiss, something I've waited years for.

"So does this mean we're together now? Because I've been waiting a long time." I ask, after we separate. She giggles, as she kisses me again. And it leads to me kissing her neck, on her couch.

"Fabian," She says, "I need to tell you something." I stop, and we sit up.

"What is it?" I ask, my voice flooding with curiosity.

"Well, I'm-"She starts, but I put my finger to her lips.

"Wait! I know this is gonna be really rude, but I need to ask you this, otherwise I won't until it's too late. Nina, I love you, I want to start a family, and settle down with you, so." I get down on one knee; pull out the engagement ring I swapped for Joys. "Will you marry me?" I ask.

She nods, and we kiss for the hundredth time in an hour. "Oh!" I say, making her jump, "Sorry, love, but what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm pregnant." She states, putting her hands in front of her face, and tightening up her face, ready for my angry reaction.

**So I just want to say update's to this story will be very slow, and short, and it will be done in a couple more chapters, coz I prefer doing one-shots. **

**Wolfienjhoanf**


	7. Baby Names and Reassurance

Fabian POV

"_Oh, yeah, I'm pregnant." She states, putting her hands in front of her face, and tightening up her face, ready for my angry reaction._

She scrunched her face up and put her hands in front of it. What did she think I would do? Hit her? She should know I hardly get angry, why the hell would I be angry now? It's like I've died and gone to heaven. I can't believe it! She said yes to marring me and we're having a baby, on the same day! OK, now I'm in bliss! This is AWESOME!

Oh no! What if I mess up as a dad? What if the baby has something wrong? What if it doesn't survive? I wouldn't be able to take it. All of a sudden I can't keep it in and I start crying.

"Oh no. I made you cry, I'm sorry, I'll just go, you know where the door is, uh, you can, uh, let yourself out. I'm sorry! Again." She apologised, and started to get up to go towards her bedroom, I presume. I grabbed her by the wrist, to stop her from leaving, but not too tight, she could still let go of my grip and leave.

"No! Wait! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry." I stutter, wiping some tears off of my face, "It's just, uh, I was thinking about, uh, the pros and cons of having a baby. Uh, I am happy though." I smile and lift her up, spin her around and kiss her, soft, sweet lips that I could kiss all day, even though she won't let me.

"Now, where were we?" I ask, seductively, as she raises an eyebrow in answer, and we resume our make-out session, as my favourite American would call it. Then it leads to something much, much more, deep.

I wake up the next morning, to a sleeping beauty, I gently got out of bed, careful not to wake up my fiancé, Nina Martin, man, it feels good to say that, and make my way to the kitchen, and start making breakfast, egg, bacon, beans, sausage, mushroom, toast, that kind of stuff, but only the stuff she likes, and things that are healthy for the baby. When it's done I plate it up, and bring it to her room.

"Nina?" I call getting her to wake up, "Honey," She smiles when I call her honey, I catch on, and smile "My love, beautiful, amazing, cute, goddess, my one, my only, my Chosen One." And by now grinning like a Cheshire cat. I love it when she smiles, especially times like now, because the smile reaches her eyes and they sparkle like the sea at dawn. "I made you breakfast. Sit up." She obliges and I place the food on her lap.

After a few minutes a couple of questions pop into my head.

"Nina, how far along are you?" I asked.

"About 3 months. Why?" She answered or asked.

"No reason, just wondered, that's all." That means the baby was conceived when I was with Joy. "Um, so what are we gonna name the baby? I was thinking for a boy, Fred. For a girl, Natasha." I say.

"I like those names. But, is there any reason why you want to name our child those names?" She asks, I'm taken aback because I didn't think she'd ask those questions, but answer anyway, "I don't know, I've never really thought about it, I just like those names." I shrug. "Do you have any names you'd like to put on the table?"

"No. I never thought about having children, I always said that I'll think of it when it comes. I never imagined that you would come into my life again. But you had a fiancé and I took that away from you, and I'm sorry." Nina says.

I cringed I don't like talking about Joy, even now, I should have never got with her in the first place, it was the biggest mistake of my life. "Look, you are my fiancé now, Joy doesn't matter, she has Mick, and I have you. She was a mistake I will never make again. I guess she was the rebound, when we ended I was heartbroken, and she was there for me. Anyway, let's not think about that now, I have you, and the baby and that's all that matters." She nods, understanding, and I glance at the clock on the wall, "Whoa, it's late, we should get to bed."

I pick her up and carry her to the bedroom, where we sleep, and I dream of my life, after this kid's been born.


	8. Telling Amber!

**Fabian POV**

Life is full of amazing and strange things. We call them different things; fate, destiny, possibly miracles. I'd like to think that one of these things brought me to the one I want to be with forever. Nina Martin. Plus, whoever this child turns out to be. A boy or a girl. I WILL love them the best I can and forever. And I make this promise now, no matter what happens I WILL sacrifice myself for them, if it meant they could live. Because they may not know it, but I love them both, forever and always.

That's why I'm doing this. I love Nina, and I can't wait to get married to her. I have to keep reminding myself of that whilst the phone is ringing.

"Hello, Amber. Listen, before you start squealing, I need your help, with my wedding-" I say before getting cut off by Amber Millington.

"Fabian, I HATE the fact you're getting married to Joy! So why would-" She rants, but I cut off her off, because she did the same to me.

"AMBER! It's not Joy I'm getting married to, anymore. When I say this do NOT squeal, because she's still asleep. Do you understand?" I ask.

"Yes. Now tell me!" She demands.

"You know this person better than anyone, so I need you to organise everything in about a week. I'm talking EVERYTHING! From the dress, to dresses for the bridesmaids, to the venue, to the colour scheme, to the cake, to the invites, to the guests to the rings. The only thing you do NOT need to do is the groomsmen and their suites, that's my job. The most important thing is that you do not tell the bride! She knows we're getting married, she just doesn't know anything specific. Can you do that?" I ask, getting ready to beg.

"Of course, this isn't my first time organising a wedding you know. Now, Fabian, who are your groomsmen? So I can put them on the guest list." She explains to me, and I nod my head even though she can't see me.

"My best man is Eddie Martin-Sweet; my groomsmen are Alfie Lewis, Jerome Clarke, and Mick Campbell." I tell her.

"Great and I'm guessing you want me as maid of honour; Patricia Williamson, and Mara Jaffray as bridesmaids?"

"Yeah, please. Oh! And get her best friend from America as well, Charlotte. By now, you've probably worked out who I'm marring right? It's Nina Martin. Also, Amber, get Evelyn, her Gran, to give her away. We'll also be getting married on Saturday, the day between her parents birthdays, alright?"

"Alright! We'll have the ceremony at the school, and the reception at Anubis. See you on Saturday." She finishes as she hangs up, and I put the phone down.

Then pick it up again, to call Eddie, Alfie, Mick and Jerome, to tell them we're going suit shopping.

Soon, we'd all arrived at the tailors, and I turned towards my mates, "Right, guys, suits. Traditional and I'm sorry but no weird colours. Black and white, Alfie." The whole group turned toward Alfie, laughing. "It doesn't matter what type of tie, bow or otherwise, as long as it's black."

OK's, and alright's filled the room and we filed into the different isles.

In the end, Alfie and Jerome picked a bow tie and the rest of us picked traditional ties, white shirts, black trousers, shoes and blazers, and Jerome and Mick chose waistcoats.

Afterward I thanked them for helping me and they left, slapping me on the back wishing me luck for Saturday. I sighed and returned home to my fiancé.

**Yep. Short chapter, but the next chapter is the wedding. But I'm not descriptive and I have NO idea how to write a wedding. Any help will be much appreciated and you WILL get recognised. I need help with ALL of it! THANKS! Review or PM to help!**


End file.
